Oh Uh Here Comes Trouble
by LoveShipper
Summary: Will Robert's and Giselle's marriage survive another women trying to get into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Robert rolled over in his sleep only to awaken suddenly when his arm didn't encounter a certain warm body. He rolled over and looked around the room to see if he could see his wife.

"Giselle, honey?" Robert called out into the darken room to see if his wife would reappear. He saw the bathroom light on so he climbed out of the nice warm bed and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door to find his Giselle standing in front of the mirror, her nightgown bunched up to show off her slightly swollen stomach.

"Sweetie, what are you doing? You should be getting your beauty sleep", Robert said in a quiet voice so not to wake up Morgan as he walked over to where she was standing and put his hands on her shoulders to try to turn her in the direction of the bed.

" I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about the baby and if I would be a good mother. I mean I have never been around children, except for Morgan of course. What if I don't know how to take care of a baby, the poor little one would suffer and I would never forgive myself if I let my little angel suffer. I know you raised Morgan so you have an idea of what to do. Also I remembered the pregnancy books to showed my body, especially my breasts and stomach, growing and then I got worried that you would stop loving me or think I was unattractive" Giselle said in a rushed breath while letting Robert walk her back into their bedroom.

Robert turned her to face him and looked into her eyes so he knew that she heard him with his hands on her shoulders. "That is impossible. I mean I thought you were beautiful when I married you but now you are drop dead gorgeous even more now that I know you are carrying our child and are the mother to our two children. I will always love you and always be here for you, that is what I promised on our wedding day that I would be there for you for better or worse till death parts us."

"Plus I have seen you with Morgan so I know you will be a terrific mother to this little one. It has been awhile since I have been around babies but together I know we will raise a terrific child along with Morgan" He finished as he rubbed his hands over her shoulder. He pulled Giselle into a hug as he saw her eyes water up. They stayed that way for awhile then both climbed into bed and cuddled into each other's arms.

The next day

A leggy blonde walked into the law building wearing a short black skirt, so short that if she bent over the whole world could see her underwear, it was paired with a jacket whose buttons strained over a huge bosom. She knew every guy in the office was turning around with their eyes bugged out watching her every move with hungry eyes and that all the women in the offices were watching her jealously but she didn't care. She loved getting attention from every man and wanted every woman to know that she could steal her men with only a lift of her finger. Whatever Evelyn Vista wanted she got.

Evelyn walked into Phillip and Acer law office and walked right up to the secretary with no sense of nervousness. She was going to turn this pathetic little office into her own playground and have everyone at her beck and call.

"Evelyn Vista here to see Robert Phillip. Tell him that I am here and don't keep me waiting. Oh and a cup of mocha with a dash of cinnamon and hint of topping, do you think you can handle that?" She walked away with no confirmation that Angie heard her.

She was reading the People Magazine when Robert walked in. He seemed confused at why Angie wasn't at her desk like she always was. Evelyn noticed him right away as soon as he walked in the door.

Well hello there Handsome. I believe I found my flavour of the week, she thought with a smile as she raised up from her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robert Philip, I hope" she said with a seductive smile and a slight bat of her eyes as she shook his hand.

Robert didn't even seem to notice that she was flirting with him. "Evelyn Vista, please come this way"

"Sure handsome, I will follow you anywhere" Evelyn made sure that he was behind her as she swayed her hips as they walked to Robert's office.

When they got there, she perched herself in the chair in front of the desk and crossed her legs which raised her already high hem up some more. She glanced over at Robert under her eyelashes to see if he was sweating and pulling at his collar like the other men would be seeing her mile long legs right in front of them.

To her displeasure Robert didn't even notice her as he rummaged through her file. She even cleared her throat "Darling I have heard such great things about you. According to the streets, you are the hottest divorce lawyer in New York. And looking at you I have to agree" she purred.

"Well I am glad to hear that I have a good reputation. Please call me Robert. Well then Mrs. Vista, let's see if we can't help you out with your divorce" Robert gestured to her file and sat down in his chair.

"Oh thank you so much for your help in this troubling time. My soon to be ex husband was simply horrible. He cheated on me left and right, abused I both physically and emotionally and mostly treated me like dirt" she pretended to be distraught. "I bet that a great guy like you would never do that to your wife" she batted her eyes again and swooned.

"Well I hope that my wife will tell you that I am a good husband and treat her like he queen she is" he said with soft smile as he thought about his beautiful wife.

"Oh you are married" she tried to hide her disappointment. _So this dreamboat is attached, she is probably a spoiled brat with no brains. No wonder he didn't respond to my advances and here I thought he was gay. I mean I am irresistible to all men. I will get this guy around my finger and break his little wife's heart _she thought with a secret smile.

"Yes happily for a year" Robert said with love in his voice and face. "Now let's see what the assets that are to be divided up are" he said getting down to work.

_I will ruin this marriage if it is the last thing I do_

"Honey I am home" Robert called out as he took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet. He felt someone small crash into his back wrapping their little arms around her waist.

"Daddy guess what me and Mommy did today? We went out to lunch, a real girls luncheon at a nice restaurant and I even got to get dressed up and choose my own meal!" Morgan exclaimed all in one breath while tugging excitedly on his hands.

"Wow sweetie that sounds like so much fun" Robert couldn't help but smile at his daughter's obvious excitement over a small luncheon with a women who had become like a mother to her from the beginning.

"Hi baby, how was your day" Giselle came out of the kitchen drying her eyes on a red plaid dishcloth. She was wearing the blue and pink dress that she had made from his living room curtains and walked and sang in Central park that day about how to show someone that you love them. Even after 2 years she still looked absolutely gorgeous in it, maybe even more then the first time she wore it.

After a delicious dinner of roast beef and potatoes, Robert was in the bathroom brushing his teeth as Giselle was rearranging the pillows for the night.

"So sweethearts, anything interesting happen at work today?"

Robert was uneasy about telling Giselle about Evelyn Vista. Even though he had been out of the dating pool for two years he still recognized when someone was flirting with him and Mrs. Vista had definitely been flirting with him.

He didn't want to worry Giselle, even after that morning she had been unsure if he still found her sexy and telling her that his client was flirting with him might now be such a great idea.

But on the other hand he didn't want to lie to his wife, he knew that one day it would blow up in his face and then Giselle would be even angrier at him. Besides he told Mrs. Vista that he was married so she will probably back off and be so apologetic tomorrow.

"I had a client today who is divorcing her abusive husband and she flirted with me a bit. But don't worry I told her that I was married so tomorrow she will apologize"

"Well if you are sure that it is a one time thing, then I believe you" Giselle said a little too nervous for comfort. She didn't want Robert to think that she didn't trust him with his women clients.

"Come to bed honey" Robert said already tucked into bed and patting the covers next to him. Giselle had been so deep in thought that he had walked past her without her knowing. She climbed into bed and after their daily talk to their unborn child; they snuggled down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert sighed as he leaned his head against the elevator wall as it rose to his apartment to his two girls after a trying day. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders making him dead tired. It had been a trying couple of weeks. He had been totally wrong about Evelyn Vista going to apologise profusely after learning he was married.

The day after he reassured Giselle that he noticed that his newest client had been flirting with him and that he stopped it, Evelyn had only upped her flirting although it was less obvious. When she came to the office and the conversation turned to things that weren't business related he would nip it in the butt, which she seemed to accept.

He would mention many times how much he loved his wife and was completely devoted to her during the conversation when he had an opening. He didn't want her to think that she could change his mind about his marriage. Morgan, Giselle and the new baby were his life and he thanked God everyday that women as wonderful and beautiful as Giselle feel in love with him and agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He would never do anything to jeopardise his marriage.

Evelyn had gone from full out flirting, to subtle glances, touches and endearments woven into their meetings. He would brush them off and firmly but gently remind her what they were there for only to have her do the exact thing moments later. He was getting sick of it and had to bite his tongue many times so he wouldn't lash out at her and tell her that if she didn't stop flirting with him and making him uncomfortable that he would have no choice but to give her file to another lawyer.

_What is wrong with this guy? I have done everything but walk around naked in front of him to get him to succumb to my advances. No guy can resist me, I mean I have guys eating from the palm of my hand the minute I turn on the charm. He should be grabbing me and having his way with me on his stupid desk not seating there like a prick in his chair talking about my stupid case that I made up to meet hot lawyers. Ok time to bring out the big guns._

"Let's stop fooling ourselves" she cooed as she sauntered over to the side of his desk and tried to sit on Robert's lap but he instantly stood up which left her sitting on the floor in a heap.

"Ok I am only going to say this once more so listen up. I love my wife very much and I will not allow you to disgrace her good name by trying to seduce me when I have been more then clear that this is a professional relationship and that I am in no way attracted to you" Robert said while trying to contain his anger at her.

"Well I never. I bet that your "sweet" wife would never think of seducing you in your office in the middle of the day. I can't believe that I wasted my time with a wet sponge like you when I could seduce a real man. You are making the biggest mistake. I am the sexiest women you will ever see and you are just letting me walk away" Evelyn yelled back as she got hold of her bruised ego and pride and as she gathered up her coat and purse.

" Don't kid yourself lady. You may be attractive on the outside but you are ugly on the inside. I feel sorry for your husband who by the way I talked to see who his lawyer was. Turns out he is totally unaware you were in my office filing in a divorce and he was really upset when I explained what you had been doing. By the way you could never measure up to my wife even if you tried your darnest" Robert said in a harsh voice back not even trying to get out of his chair. If she wanted to leave then he wouldn't stop her.

Evelyn didn't even speak, she just huffed and spun on her heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door on the way out. Sam looked up from her desk; she tried not to listen in on the heated conversation in the office but was glad that Evelyn got her just deserts. She had seen the way Evelyn hung all over him and knew that Robert was totally faithful to Giselle so he knew he would tell her off. She tried to hide her smile as Evelyn stormed out.

Robert wakes up from his daydream as he reached his floor. He hurried out of the elevator and rushed to his apartment. He throw open the door, dropped his briefcase, grabbed a flour covered Giselle as she came out of the kitchen to greet him. He picked her up in a fireman hold and carried her silently into their bedroom. The door closed after them not to be opened for sometime.


End file.
